


Screwed Over

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [58]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: He was tired of feeling like he was second best and it was only a matter of time until he was screwed over. It always happened. Women claimed to like musicians, but it wasn't true.





	Screwed Over

Fandoms: General Hospital/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Title: Screwed Over  
Characters: Sam McCall and Daniel "Oz" Osbourne  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: He was tired of feeling like he was second best and it was only a matter of time until he was screwed over. It always happened. Women claimed to like musicians, but it wasn't true.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 164

Word used: Played for a fool

Drabble # 58: Screwed Over

"I'm tired of being played for a fool, Sam. I never know where you are or what you're thinking. When we're together it's like you're always somewhere else or have someone else on your mind," Oz told her.

He was tired of feeling like he was second best and it was only a matter of time until he was screwed over. It always happened. Women claimed to like musicians, but it wasn't true.

They liked the idea of dating or being married to a musician, but the truth was, no woman liked it. The girlfriend or wife always thought the boyfriend or husband was cheating and there was no way to assure the woman they loved, that no deception had taken place.

Oz was tired of always trying to take the high road or be the nice guy. Nothing good ever came from those things. So he packed his bags and with one last look at Sam, said goodbye and walked out the door.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
